


is that a flaming beignet?

by nobantrai



Series: 𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐊 𝐒𝐔𝐁𝐔𝐑𝐁𝐈𝐀 [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Abilities, a really bad fight scene i’m sorry, bungou stray dogs au, it’s chensung now!, jisung burnt chenle’s beret and beignets, jisung/jeno/donghyuck/renjun are part of port mafia, mark/jaemin/chenle are team armed detective agency, takes place before ‘i don’t hate you that much’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobantrai/pseuds/nobantrai
Summary: jisung burnt chenle's beret and beignets. and chenle isn't the happiest camper about it.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐊 𝐒𝐔𝐁𝐔𝐑𝐁𝐈𝐀 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647658
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	is that a flaming beignet?

**Author's Note:**

> it’s chensung’s turn in this au! don't @ me, i wanted to do this after creating everyone's abilities, and it would be a waste to not use them. i'm also no expert in fight scenes so sorry if the 'fight' was complete trash, i understand. plus, if you didn’t read the tags, this takes place before ‘i don’t hate you that much’.
> 
> hope y’all enjoy!

when chenle said he would deal with guarding the famous actress park sooyoung with jaemin, mark, and yeojin he thought it would be easy as pie. four skill users plus backup with just a click of a button, seems like a pretty set plan for any attacks.

according to ms. park, she had been having stalker problems. fans and admirers from all over followed her around and had taken unsolicited photos/videos of her, whether it be on set or a private outing. the attention was getting unbearable and left her feeling suffocated and paranoid out of her mind. so she went to the first place she could trust with her whole life: the armed detective agency. a group of detectives that have special skills to take on cases not meant for the regular police forces.

she's known about the group for quite a while due to a mutual friend of her's being their on field physician. after being sent a threatening letter from an anonymous person, that had stated to capture her and take what rightfully belonged to them on white day, sooyoung immediately went to her friend for help. her friend, joohyun, sympathized with her and asked her co-workers to guard sooyoung for the day so that she's safe.

"are you sure she isn't just being over paranoid?" asked mark, legs swinging back and forth on a desk he decided to use as a chair.

"i know sooyoung, and when she says she's in danger, i believe her." joohyun went ahead and pulled out the note sooyoung had handed to her that morning. "besides, i think this letter is enough reason for us to take action."

the remainder of the crew in the main office circled around joohyun to peak at the letter in her hands. after much scolding and threatening remarks from joohyun herself, she announced that she will be reading it out loud.

"you are all literal children."

"technically, only jaemin, yeojin, and chenle are counted as kids here." jungwoo pointed out before ripping open another bag of potato chips (which was probably his fifth one that morning.)

"and i'm technically twenty this year, so not that much of a kid here hyung." replied jaemin, snatching a chip from the latter's hand then sitting himself beside mark.

joohyun simply rolled her eyes and began to read the letter as she promised, "dear my lovely sooyoung, has anyone ever told you that the price for fame was more than one could imagine? well, remember what got you here because you have something of my own. something you have yet to give back. upon multiple requests, you have refused and so, i'll be taking matters into my own hands sweetheart."

"sounds like she made a deal with the devil or something, sheesh."

"be quiet, there's still more to it yeojin." joohyun chastised.

"sorry, my bad. please continue, mom." getting a sharp glare sent her way, yeojin discreetly hid herself behind chenle in case the woman decided to beat her half to death.

"anyways, back to the letter, " she cleared her throat. "on the fateful white day, i will be collecting what rightfully belongs to me, along with you. many would pay a hefty price for an all around actress now wouldn't they? with all the love in the world, 10.19."

"ten nineteen? what the heck is that supposed to mean? and this owing the other person something seems like sooyoung has some dirt on her rise to fame." chenle says, pulling out a chair from behind a desk so that he could sit comfortably while joohyung continues her explanation. "would you know anything about that, noona?"

joohyun furrowed her brows, "a little. she didn't share much on the topic though. all she said was that her rise to fame would come back and bite her in the behind one day; i asked her to elaborate, but she just changed the subject altogether."

"now, what that is telling me is that ms. park has fallen into a trap someone devised just for her." jungwoo concludes. "and we're supposed to help her after she might've done something illegal?"

"we can't just arrest her now, woo. we have no evidence of whatever this 'thing' is or how she used it to rise to fame, or if it's even illegal for that matter." mark listed, extenuating each point with a raise of a finger. "i'd say we bring this up to the boss and see what he has to say about it. he is the one to offciate assignments like this."

with a unanimous vote of taking it to their boss, moon taeil, a meeting was soon in session. all hands were on deck, and the discussion about park sooyoung's apparent 'dirty secret' was left for much creativity. mark theorized that maybe sooyoung made a deal out of desperation. being in the entertainment industry wasn't the easiest job out there, especially if it's recognition you're looking for. it made sense that sooyoung probably pulled some strings to get to the top, then again, who hasn't in the name of fame?

but, without concrete proof of the transaction and only a threat to work off of, they had the one choice of protecting the 'innocent' actress as per request.

take out her dirt, and you were left with an actress being overbeared by crazy fans. if she indeed was kidnapped and the public found out, it wouldn't be very good for any police forces including the armed detective agency. it would make it seem like the police did nothing to prevent the event from happening in the first place. and with an a-list actress and her unforgiving fanbase, the backlash might last for weeks.

so, with much debate, the four youngest were assigned for lookout. separated in teams of two, chenle was paired with jaemin while mark and yeojin were teamed up. the plan was to have yeojin 'become' sooyoung, and in the morning when mark, yeojin, and jungwoo go to pick her up from the apartment, that's when the two will switch places. mark will stay with yeojin, while jungwoo transports the actual sooyoung back to headquarters.

after staking out, the alleged stalkers should arrive at the apartment where mark and yeojin would intercept them. jaemin and chenle would be around the area, on standby incase said stalkers possibly overpowering mark and yeojin.

with his earpiece in, chenle decided to just slack off a little an hour in their lookout. it was still daylight out, and no one in their right mind would pull off a full on kidnapping in broad daylight. at least that's what he believed.

casually strolling into a beignet place he frequented at, he intended to grab his regular order of two piping hot beignets with a side of honey then go back to keeping watch. nothing hits more than a fresh box of beignets on a sunny summer's day while keeping a lookout for stalkers. but what he got when he entered the shop was way more than he expected.

a cute guy, plus beignets? talk about crazy luck. only weird thing was that there weren't any customers. _huh_.

behind the counter stood a stupidly tall guy with a mop of dusty rose hair, sporting the shop's employee jumpers layered over with a pinstripe apron. all chenle could think about was how unfairly cute the guy looked while trying to work the register.

"hello?" he says, seeing as the other didn't notice him enter the shop.

the guy flinched so hard, he accidently closed the cash register onto his fingers which elicited a painful ' _frick_ ' from him. chenle cringed as the guy released his fingers from the machine to reveal a nasty pink line across the latter's hand.

"sorry for scaring you like that!" chenle quickly exclaims. "gosh, that looks bad."

"it's...it's fine." the guy gritted out before facing chenle. "anyway, what would you like to order?"

chenle felt terrible for still putting in his order after he unintentionally, and indirectly screwed up the guy's fingers. but he couldn't just walk out either and to him, both ways still made him look like a jerk. as he made his way over to the work station behind the glass casing (another reason why he loved the place so much, they make the beignets right in front of you), he finally noticed the guy's name tag. ' _jisung_ ', was embroidered on the tag in some fancy cursive chenle could never attempt to write. his handwriting was already chicken scratch, so trying to write cursive would be a nightmare for any parties involved.

so while the latter was cutting out the dough and readied the frier, he apologized again before asking, "what's your favorite thing to put on your beignets besides powdered sugar?"

jisung gave him a weird look, but answered the question nevertheless. "melted chocolate, yours?"

"well, it's obviously honey." chenle motions to the bottle of honey in jisung's hand, and jisung blushed for even asking the obvious. "are you a new employee? i've never seen you here before." he continues.

"yeah. got employed around a week ago. i'm still trying to get used to everything as you can tell." jisung placed down the paper bag and raised up his injured hand.

chenle's face scrunched up, "still really sorry about that."

"no, it's alright. i get hurt all the time." jisung said, like it was the most normal thing to say in a casual conversation. at that point, chenle didn't know whether or not he was joking, but then again the boy could've just been a clumsy person.

moving on, chenle successfully paid for his beignets and bid jisung a goodbye. (with another sorry for good measure.)

" _chenle, why the hell did you just leave a lookout for beignets?_ " jaemin's voice blared through his ear piece, almost causing him to drop his precious beignets. he totally forgot to mute his side of the conversation.

"jesus, jaemin! talk about warning me first before you jumpscare me like that." a pause. "and you almost made me drop my beignets!"

a crackling noise came through, before jaemin's voice came through again. only this time, more serious and less motherly. " _did you leave the shop yet?_ " more crackling and shuffling.

chenle, with a mouthful of steaming hot beignet answered back with, "yeah, why?"

" _get as far away as you can from there._ now _, chenle!_ " he couldn't even answer back until he was knocked forwards by a force coming from behind him; a loud boom sounding right before that. the searing heat that he felt afterwards, plus the singeing at the edge of his pants and beret told him that there was possibly an explosion that just occured. he was almost made into chenle bbq.

talk about a close call.

from what he could tell once the ringing in his ear cleared out, he was still sprawled facedown on the concrete floor, his chin stinging immensely. he could hear people around him screaming and running away from the explosion.

groggily, he picked himself up off the ground with much effort whilst trying to ignore the dull ache growing slowly in his head. it felt like if he had been hung upside down for too long, then flipped upright again with all the blood finally rushing down.

"what in the heck?" he managed to realize his bag of beignets laying not that far away from him, completely burnt and rid of its previously delectable goodness. "my beignets! oh, whoever just tried to barbeque me better come out cause you just messed with the wrong person! nobody burns my beignets and gets away with it!"

chenle didn't know if he was seeing things, but in the midst of the roaring fire a figure was making their way through it. what in the world? he thought to himself, squinting to get a better look.

finally, the figure emerged from the flames completely unscathed and well. their dusty rose hair fluttered in the wind and chenle almost choked. " _jisung?!_ "

the other didn't even say a word to him before his hands burst into flames. right as he threw them right at chenle, he rolled out of the way. but in an exchange for his safety, his precious beret that he'd spent so long saving up for, was burnt into a crisp.

now, chenle was _really_ pissed off.

it didn't matter how cute jisung was, burning up his well deserved snack and beret was not going to excuse the major ass beating he's about to receive from him. "arE YOU FUCKING _KIDDING ME?!_ WHAT'S YOUR DEAL MAN?"

jisung proceeded to not answer his questions as he ran forwards to propel another literal fiery attack. chenle, on the other hand, was still not interested in becoming barbeque, so he pulled out the magic pocket knife taeil had gifted him when he joined the armed detective agency. the knife was fashioned to pretty much become any reasonably sized hand wielding weapon he wanted, but he couldn't will it to transform multiple times in a small period because it did need a while to cool down.

since jisung was already coming in close, he chose a switchblade that was much bigger than the original tiny blade it was before. now, all he had to do was to touch jisung. anywhere should be fine as long as it's skin to skin contact. now why would he need to do that? to use his skill of course.

in order to even be able to use his skill, he has to touch his opponent for it to have any effect on them. see, that was the downside of his skill. but when it works though, boy oh boy it's like a walk in the park from there. his skill, ' _fall into the rhythm_ ' allows him to somewhat take control of his opponent's body and basically act like a human voodoo doll. in this state of having his skill activated, he was able to hurt himself as much as he liked and it would heal in a matter of minutes. only catch was that, as long as he was the one hurting himself, it would be fine and wounds would heal quickly. but if it were another person who inflicted the wound, then it would affect him like how a normal injury would, meaning it would hurt like a bitch and take 'intensive' care from joohyun for it to heal completely.

any who, whatever he inflicts on himself is directly mirrored by his opponent. this skill proved to be very useful when done correctly, and to be fair, chenle still has a long road of improvement but he could do it. he has to if he wants to come out of this alive.

the port mafia was ruthless in that way. it doesn't matter if you're a child or the elderly, a kill is a kill.

now back to jisung coming at him with fiery fists of fury, chenle surged forwards himself ready to duck underneath his arm and catch him on the side. that was what he had planned; what came instead quite literally knocked the wind out of him.

at the last minute, jisung readjusted his arm down lower so that he could get a shot right into chenle's diaphragm. that pushed chenle back a couple feet due to the sheer force of the punch, and caused him to start gasping out for air on the ground like a fish out of water. his body curled into himself, arms clutching at his sides.

he kept on telling himself that he should get up already. the others do this all the time while practicing so why did it _hurt_ so much right now? and he couldn't even land a hit for pete's sake! this 'fight' was so one-sided, he wanted to kick himself for even letting it get to that point.

so far, jisung hasn't spoken a word since their small talk inside the shop. even when leisurely walking towards his curled up body. his eyes looked empty and void of any emotion at all, causing the flames to flicker sinisterly in his irises. the cute and clumsy boy that he had a nice chat with in the beignet shop was no more, and from a glimpse on his inner wrist lay a blur of korean characters and that's really all he could make out at the time, but the blood red ink that it was written in answered his one question just fine.

jisung, is part of the port mafia.

that realization was enough for him to get his head on straight and remember the single flaw in jisung's attack; there was a point of contact.

" _fall into the rhythm_." he gritted out before he could feel the power of his skill rush through his veins like cool water. having to think quickly, he took his knife and drove it right into his left arm.

the pain to him was like a tiny ant bite, but to jisung, he yelped in shock as pain flared up his left arm exactly where chenle had stabbed himself. his flames died down a little, leaving him to clutch the area and see no blood at all.

chenle chuckled darkly and stood himself up, ready to give jisung a taste of his own medicine. "look, you may be cute, but you might want to think about who you're messing with before you go picking a fight with them." hey, he had every right to be boastful in that moment. he just landed a hit for crying out loud.

pulling the knife from out of his arm, jisung cries out in agony stopping in his tracks leaving only a few feet between them. he then drives the knife into his right thigh and jisung finally falls to the ground for the first time since that fight had begun. the flames around him dialed down and became less threatening while their wielder struggles to get on his feet.

the stab wound in chenle's arm had already healed and he was ready to get his payback. but of course, before he could directly strike the guy, somebody swooped in and snatched jisung up spider-man style, disappearing into the many buildings. the fire that was supposed to be spreading about was gone, leaving burnt up buildings and trees in its wake. it was like the fire dispersed once jisung's skill was seemingly deactivated.

it took awhile for chenle to fully comprehend that his opponent just disappeared before he had the satisfaction of having the last laugh. and as if on cue, jaemin's voice rang through his ear piece that somehow managed to survive that whole ordeal. " _shit, chenle are you okay?_ " chenle's eye twitched in annoyance.

"if you called being lightly toasted okay, then yes, i'm okay." chenly responded snappily, dusting off the char on his flannel.

" _that's good. we should've known it was the damn port mafia. i had to fight off that dickwad jeno, just my luck huh?_ " jaemin didn't seem to notice chenle's irritance as he kept going, meanwhile chenle went off to search for his escaped opponent. (after pulling out that knife in his thigh though.) " _mark and yeojin said they're fine except yeojin got a pretty nasty cut on her forehead. and sooyoung is still safe at headquarters._ "

"i guess that's good." chenle commented before piping up a question. "hey, did jeno just retreat out of nowhere? because the guy i was fighting got carried away like some damsel in distress before i could score a direct hit on him."

" _now that you mention it, he did. which was very unlikely of him..._ "

after that, the two met up and headed straight to headquarters along with mark and yeojin, whom they met halfway. they discussed their surprise mafia visits, with mark explaining how utterly annoying it was to fight donghyuck and jaemin relating on a spiritual level. yeojin complained about the nasty gash on her forehead and how she was totally going to bawl her eyes out if it proceeds to scar even after joohyun heals it (which was very unlikely, but she whined about it anyways.)

when it came to chenle to start retelling his unsatisfying fight, everyone's ears perked up at the unfamiliar name he pitched in.

"jisung? did you catch his last name, because i've never heard of a 'jisung' being in the port mafia." mark says, amused at the fact that the port mafia pulled a wild card on them.

"well, there is now, and from what i've seen he's annoying." _-ly cute_ , his mind supplies.

 _shut up_ , he internally yells back.

 _ha, fat chance_ , the voice said back.

"he incinerated my favorite beret and literally killed my beignets. like, how _dare_ he?!"

he hears jaemin chuckle from beside him, "sounds like this jisung guy really pushed all your buttons huh?" jaemin knew chenle was a kind soul. usually too nice to even hurt a fly, so to get him fuming like this meant that jisung really did a number on him. plus the singes on the bottom of his pants and bits of char smeared onto his face told him it wasn't a smooth fight either.

"damn right about that. just watch, once i see his face again he will get a good ol' chenle smack down that he deserves."

"sounds like a plan. and if jisung's there, the others will most likely follow in suit, so count me the fuck in." jaemin says, cracking his knuckles.

"me too! i'm not forgiving donghyuck for slashing my forehead like this!" yeojin added, jabbing a finger up at her forehead.

they all then turned to mark, waiting for him to join in on the bandwagon. mark rolled his eyes after noticing the expectant stares from his teammates and said, "don't worry, i have scores to settle too. so, i'm in."

chenle cheered, the previous scowl turning into a bright smile, "GO TEAM ARMED DETECTIVE AGENCY! SCREW THOSE PORTA POTTY MAFIA SCUMS!"

"yikes, you really need to work on your naming skills."

"what yeojin said."

"c'mon guys, it's the thought that counts."


End file.
